


Walk in your shoes

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Non AU, they're idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: “Hyung!” Hongjoong- Yunho, actually- sounds just as panicked. It’s his voice but he’s not talking. He really must be on drugs. Or still dreaming. “Hyung I think we switched bodies.”





	Walk in your shoes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm back with another HoHong because I'm trash (wbk) for this pairing (: 
> 
> Poorly proofread and not beta-read,please excuse any mistakes and/or typos, thank you.

One of the few things Hongjoong loves absolutely unconditionally is his fans, the band’s fans, the Twitter stans and basically everyone who ever chose to spend few minutes of their lives listening to something they created and worked so hard for. He loves those people to the Moon and back and would do anything to make them as happy as they make him. 

Taking all of this into consideration, it’s no surprise that he accepts the fan’s gift immediately. It’s their second fansign after their debut, their second fansign ever and even though he knows they’re prohibited from taking food from fans, he accepts it anyway because the girl is looking at him like he hung the moon and he doesn’t have the heart to tell her no.

“I made this,” she smiles as he look at the individually wrapped caramels. “I make candy for living.”

“That’s so cool!” He grins and shoves the small bag in his pocket before the managers can see. “If you come to our next fansign, I’ll let you know how much we like them.”

“Oh no, those are for you only!” She looks almost panicked and he takes all his willpower not to frown at her. Why can’t he share? She seems to notice and laughs nervously. “I have some for all of you.” And oh, that makes sense. He squeezes her hand and she moves to sit in front of Mingi.

The thing is, Hongjoong is Hongjoong and he will always do what he wants. So, once they’re back at the dorms, he takes out the bag out of his pocket and plops next to Yunho on the couch. “Take one,” he says, shoving the bag into his face. It’s a little awkward between them, for the past few weeks. The two of them used to date after they returned from their American training but it didn’t last long. The management found out and broke them up. Hongjoong was upset and sad and absolutely furious when Yunho told him to just  _ let it go.  _ They didn’t talk for few days, then Hongjoong cooled down and started treating Yunho as his friend once again. 

It’s still hard for him to act like he’s not attracted to him. Like he doesn’t feel anything. But he’s a professional so he’s going to suck it up and put on this perfect facade that everyone expects from him.

Yunho takes one of the caramels and starts unwrapping it while frowning. “Where did you get them?”

“From a fan,” he replies and unwraps one himself. They smell okay, like any other candy. Not that he would recognize poisoned candy by smell.

“You know we’re not supposed to take food from fans,” Yunho mumbles and puts the caramel into his mouth, smiling as soon as he gets the taste of it. “Although, this is pretty good.”

“It is, isn’t it,” the leader agrees and closes his eyes, enjoying the sweet taste. They don’t eat candy too often, when they’re allowed to eat junk food, they prefer fast food, maybe that’s why he enjoys such thing so much. He offers few more to Yunho who takes them with a mumbled  _ thanks _ and then it’s finally his turn to take a shower and go to bed.

He works on few more things on his laptop before going to sleep. When he checks the time on his phone it’s already half past two in the morning. Yawning, he locks his phone again, smiling sadly as his lockscreen goes dark, the old photo of him and Yunho still makes his chest hurt.

He falls asleep almost immediately and his dreams are weird and crazy, almost feels like he’s tripping. He can feel himself rolling around even while sleeping and in that weird dream. And then he wakes up in cold sweat and bolts up, breathing heavily.   


Something is off. Very, very off. He’s…. on a bunk bed? But they don’t have a bunk bed in his and Seonghwa’s room..

He gets out of the bed and out of the room. He wasn’t in his bedroom at all, he realizes as he glances back and notices San sleeping on the top bunk.   


How the hell did he get into San’s and Yunho’s room? And where is Yunho?

Everything is super confusing, he’s not sure how what happened and nothing makes sense. Already tired of the day, and it’s barely six in the morning, he walks into his  _ actual  _ room and then abruptly stops in his tracks.

Things in the room suddenly start spinning. It’s strange, weird, even terrifying in a sense. There on his bed, it’s  _ him _ , he’s looking at himself but  _ isn’t  _ at the same time. He feels like he’s on drugs, which he isn’t, or is he? Maybe he really shouldn’t have taken the candies, they must have been spiked. Or poisoned, and this is it, this is what dying is like.

Anything he looks at seems kind of blurry, the room is still spinning, except for  _ him _ , his own body, that is staring right back at him. He’s looking at his own self, he’s seen that face countless times in the mirror, there’s no denying he’s looking at Hongjoong,  _ himself,  _ slightly from above because he’s suddenly taller.   


Finally, he glances down at the body that isn’t his. Everything still confuses the fuck out of him but one thing is more than crystal clear. This is Yunho. The body he’s staring down at is Yunho. Those are the younger man’s hands - he’d know, he keeps staring at them daily - and those are his bandmate’s legs, covered with checkered fabric of his pyjama pants. But he’s in him, Hongjoong is in his body and not in the way he’s been thinking about for the past few months.   


“Hyung!” Hongjoong- Yunho, actually- sounds just as panicked. It’s his voice but he’s not talking. He really must be on drugs. Or still dreaming. “Hyung I think we switched bodies.”

“That’s not possible,” he shakes his head in denial. No, that doesn’t happen in real life. Stuff like this is for fiction, for movies and tv shows, for novels and even  _ fanfictions _ but this is real, this is Hongjoong’s actual life and this is too crazy to be true.

“Hyung!” Yunho-looking-like-Hongjoong grabs his shoulders and opens his mouth to say something else when they hear groaning from the other side of the room. “Can you two shut the fuck up? I’m sleeping! And stop calling Yunho hyung, it’s weird!” Hongjoong bites his lip, grabs Yunho’s arm and drags him out of the room, closing the door behind them.   


“What are we going to do?”

Yunho sits down on the couch in the living room, deep in thoughts. It’s still so weird to see himself and not controlling his own body. “We have to pretend to be the other one. There’s no other way. And try to figure out how to get us back into our own respective bodies in the meantime.”

“So I gotta pretend I’m you? I gotta call you hyung now?” Hongjoong grimaces. He’s trying to lift the mood but he’s still pretty terrified. Yunho looks at him and smiles softly. Well, he’s looking at  _ himself  _ smiling. “At least you’re taller for once.” They both chuckle, still sort of stiff. Hongjoong is still internally panicking. They can’t mess up, they just debuted and now this happened! It’s like everything is against them, against  _ him _ .

“Hyung, I promise I’ll find us a way to get back, alright?” Obviously Yunho notices that he’s upset. He awkwardly tries to hug him and then looks at the clock. “It’s still early, we might as well try to get a bit more sleep before we have to get up and get ready for the performance on MNet.” 

Hongjoong freezes on the spot. He completely forgot about that. How is he supposed to perform 

as Yunho? Sure, he’s seen him dancing his part many times but he already knows he’ll fuck up from all the stress. “I… I don’t know if I remember your part perfectly. And I can’t mess up, please can you just..help me?”

Yunho looks up at him (that’s probably the first time he’s ever said that) and nods. “Okay, get ready and we can go to the company practice room and go over the choreo together, alright?”

Hongjoong nods, still nervous about everything, still freaked out. He retrieves to Yunho and San’s room and quietly picks an outfit, trying not to wake the younger man. He thinks really hard about what would Yunho wear to make him look as natural as possible, after all they don’t want to raise suspicion.

They get ready and leave in about half an hour to the practice room together. It’s basically the first time they’re spending time together, just the two of them, ever since they broke up. It’s awkward as hell but Yunho is trying his best to make it not so bad, he jokes around with the older and tries to talk about the choreography and Hongjoong is once again reminded of the feelings he has for his dongsaeng, still.   


Once they go over the choreography, Hongjoong realizes that while Yunho knows his part perfectly with no problem, he has some serious issues with certain parts and bits. He almost breaks down, and is mad at himself, mumbling about not being good enough for this and that he  _ should know.  _ Yunho, panicked, kneels down beside him and starts comforting him, telling him that it’s all okay and that he’s going to help him. He pulls him in for a hug and lets him cry into his shirt while stroking his hair. Hongjoong wants to pull him down and kiss him. It’s unfair, he wants to move on but his heart is not letting him.

“How are we gonna get back?” He sobs into the soft material of his own shirt that he hasn’t worn in ages. He has to talk to Yunho about his clothing choices because no way in hell he would wear something like this and the others will notice.

“I don’t know hyung, but I will find a way. Even if I have to go through every single Google page, call a psychic or even an exorcist, I’ll get us back somehow, I promise.”

“Are we gonna tell the boys about this?”

“And you think they would believe us? I doubt that,” Yunho scoffs. “It’s not for long, trust me. I’ll find a way as soon as possible.”

They practice for a bit more, Yunho perfectly dancing Hongjoong’s part while the leader still has some minor problems with certain parts of the choreography. He hates it. He should know all the parts perfectly but he doesn’t and he can’t mess up as Yunho, that’s extremely out of character for the tall man who’s the main dancer of the group.  _ Main dancer.  _

Soon enough, it’s time to head back into the dorms and get ready to leave for a sound check. Hongjoong is as terrified as ever as he keeps staring into Yunho’s closet, trying to figure out what to wear for the short ride to the broadcasting station where he will be given his stage outfit. Finally, he decided to grab a pair of washed out blue jeans and a simple t-shirt which seemed to be  _ Yunho-like  _ enough because no one questioned it. On the other hand, Yunho exits his bedroom wearing a big hoodie and sweatpants. San looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You okay, hyung? You look… “  _ Like you haven’t tried enough to look presentable.  _

“You look like you took inspiration from my style, hyung!” Hongjoong fakes a laugh, glaring at him. Yunho shrugs. “Might as well be comfy before I have to wear the stage outfit.”

Hongjoong kind of wants to slap him. He’s not even trying to pretend to be him!   


They leave shortly after and go through the whole ordeal of getting their hair and makeup done, being given the clothes they’re supposed to wear (which are the same outfits they wore in the music video) and getting microphones and all that. Hongjoong’s nervous as hell, his knees wobbly and heart beating way too fast. He barely reacts whenever someone calls him  _ Yunho  _ and everyone laughs at him but he couldn’t care less. Suddenly, he feels like he doesn’t remember anything from the choreography.   


Finally, it’s their time to go on the stage and get the sound check done, followed by filming their pre-recording. Fortunately for him, this isn’t filmed with live audience so he doesn’t have to worry too much, but he knows that the managers will yell at him either way, if he messes up. Hell, he would too. He’s supposed to be the main dancer, the one that helps  _ others  _ and not the one who makes stupid mistakes.

Yunho pats him on the back to calm him down but it makes him only more nervous. They all get to their rightful spots, the music to Pirate King starts playing and at first, everything goes well, but by the very end, Hongjoong completely forgets what he’s supposed to do and just kind of freezes, resulting in San bumping into him. He quickly regains his composure and moves but he can already see the manager glaring at him and Seonghwa glancing at him every now and then. The song ends and Hongjoong just hides his face in his palms, ready for getting yelled at.   


“What was that?”  _ Here we go.  _ Before he could say anything, Yunho steps in. He probably forgot that he was in the leader’s body because shielding him kind of doesn’t work when he’s half his size.   


“He was not feeling well this morning, it probably just got to him. It will be all okay in the pre-recording,” he lies. And Hongjoong knows he hates lying but they can’t exactly tell the truth. Yunho then pulls him aside and while everyone probably thinks he’s giving him the leader talk, he just goes over the steps with him.   


They get the pre-recording done with no problems but Hongjoong is still a little stiff in his moves, but at least he doesn’t fuck up. Finally, they get off the stage and the managers keep glaring at him. Mingi puts his hand on his shoulder. “You okay, bro?”

“Sure, just not feeling well, just like hyung said,” he internally cringes at calling the younger hyung. “I’m okay, though, don’t worry.”

“You sure kept looking at hyung a lot today,” the rapper laughs. “I know you still like him, Yunho, but you know what the management said. It’d be better if you just moved on.”  _ What? _

Hongjoong looks at Mingi with wide eyes. The younger man laughs. “What? It’s not like he can hear us. And I remember what you told me yesterday before going to bed, even though I was half asleep. You should just move on, I know you still love him, but you can’t be together, at least not now, we’re still rookies, Yunho, hell we just debuted.”

Hongjoong is frozen at his spot. Yunho  _ loves  _ him? Is he serious?   


“Don’t be ridiculous, Mingi,” he chuckles nervously. “I don’t like hyung anymore.”

“You’re not fooling anyone,” San says as he walks by. “I heard you sobbing over his ‘ _ cute smile and nose straighter than you’ll ever be’  _ way too many times.” Hongjoong blushes just at the thought of Yunho saying that about those things about him.

Once they’re back at the dorms, some of the members decide to go live on V app and Yunho pulls Hongjoong aside. The older can’t stop thinking about what Mingi said. Should he ask? Should he pretend like he doesn’t know anything? 

Before he can do anything, Yunho pulls him in for a hug and starts crying. Startled, he just pats his back, not really knowing what’s going on or what he’s should do, before the leader in him awakes and he leads Yunho to the couch and sits him down. “what’s wrong?”

“I...I’m sorry,” he sobs, and Hongjoong cringes at seeing what his crying face looks like.  _ Not the time.   
_

“For what? What happened?” he lowers his voice. “Yunho, you have to talk to me, buddy. What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry for all the times I doubted you and was mad at you,” he buries his face into his chest. Hongjoong is still as confused. “Okay?”

“The managers took me aside after the pre-recording. And talked to me as if I was you, you know, the leader,” he continues crying. “And I just...I didn’t know that it’s like that, I almost broke down crying when they started yelling at me for not managing the group well enough and I’m so sorry I ever doubted you, hyung, because you’re the best leader we could ever asked for.”

Hongjoong pats his head and chuckles humorlessly. “I’m far from the best leader! I’m far from even a  _ good  _ leader.”

“That’s not true,” Yunho wipes his eyes and nose into his sleeve. Gross. “You take care of us, you care about us and always help us whenever we need it. You go through all this stress, you work on songs for us and keep getting rejected-”  _ Ouch  _ “-but you don’t give up! I admire what you do, hyung. I admire you for everything you do for us, I don’t know what would we be without you, what  _ I  _ would be without you.” they look at each other, now both teary eyed. With every word Yunho said he realized that the feelings for him really didn’t go away, quite the opposite.

“I wanna kiss you,” he admits. Yunho looks around but they’re alone in the living room.   


“Do it.”

So he does. He pulls Yunho into his lap and kisses him. On his red cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose. It’s strange because he’s technically kissing  _ himself  _ so he just closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to think about it and finally kisses Yunho on the lips. It soon turns from innocent to desperate and the older clutches the other man’s shirt. When they pull apart to breathe and he opens his eyes again, he’s looking at Yunho…. not Yunho in his body, but at Yunho-Yunho. He’s sitting on the taller one’s lap and he starts laughing.

“Is that what it took for us to go back? A true love kiss?”

“You love me?”

Hongjoong nods. “I still do. And it’s dumb because it’s been a while since we broke up but I’ve been smitten for so long and I can’t just-”

“It’s okay, I love you too,” he interrupts him. “But they’ll force us apart again if we start dating.”

“They won’t if they don’t know.” he grins, his chest hurting for all the good reasons, in the best way possible. Yunho grins back at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)


End file.
